pokemon_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 05: Calleo Town Gym
Cassie and Sam sit at a tree inside the forest, they look down at their map of the region. "Hey Sam, I think we are nearly at the town with the first Destiny Gym!" Cassie tells him excitedly. "Wow, The gym is a ice type gym. I never really expected such a rare type to be the beginners gym." Sam states "Well we both have a fire type so we could do very well here." Cassie replies, then they arrive in Calleo Town. "Cool we're here." Sam states "Who do you think the leader is?" Cassie asks. "I dont know, but lets head to the gym after healing." Sam replies, then they heal their pokemon in the centre and head to the gym next door. They walk in to the gym leader battling some trainer. "Go, Bearn, use Flamethrower" the boy commands. Cassie and Sam sit on the bench while watching the boy and his battle. The flamethrower hits the gym leaders Snowl and knocks it out. "Snowl is unable to battle, Bearn wins! Which means the match goes to Liam!" The referee declares. "We did it, Bearn" Liam cheered. Bearn & Liam gave each other a high-5. "Aw, how cute." Cassie states. Then Liam noticed Cassie. "Oh, hi there" he said politely "Congrats on winning, but now its my turn." "Lemme just use a potion on my pokemon then we will get started." The gym leader replied. "I'll watch the battle with you, By the way, my name's Liam, and this is my partner, Beavo" Liam said "Bea Vo" Beavo said in its language which meant: "Hello" "Oh. Hello little guy." Cassie replies then scans it with her pokedex. Beavo, the Beaver Pokemon. Beavo likes to chomp through things with his front teeth and likes to hang around near water. "Coolio." She states "I caught Bearn when it was bullied by some poachers called Team...i forgot" Liam said Bearn sweatdropped. "Bearn Bearn" it said, which meant "He's forgetful, sometimes" "Haha! I hope my battle goes well." She replies Liam and his team "Beavo, Bearn, Merkid, Pinkerry, and Tucaton" watched Cassie battle the first gym leader. "Challenger Cassie versus the gym leader Frostbite. Ready. Go!" The referee commands "Go Snowl!" Frostbite announces. "Pyruff, go and use ember!" Cassie commands Pyruff launches an Ember, until suddenly it becomes a stronger fire-type move than normal. "Hey, Pyruff just learned a new move" Liam gasped. "Hmm. I personally think it was Flame Wheel." Sam replies "No, that's Flamethrower!" Liam corrected "Hmm. Pretty cool." Cassie replies satisfied Pyruff uses its newly founded Flamethrower once again and makes the Snowl faint with a critical hit. "Snowl is unable to battle, Pyruff wins!" The referee declares. "Damn." Frostbite says in defeat. "Anyways next is my Breechill." "Breechill?" Liam said, clueless. As he scans his Pokedex. "Breechill, the Snowcloud Pokemon and the evolved form of Breebo. It can spin to speeds up to 180km per hour and can stand any storm in chilly weather conditions." "Okay Pyruff use Flamethrower again!" Cassie announces and Pyruff looks at her in the eyes and nods in agreement. He uses it and its super effective, which knocks the Breechill out in one hit. "Breechill is unable to battle and Pyruff wins, and the victory goes to Cassie."" The referee declares. Her eyes gleam in victory she bends down to grab Pyruff in her hands and jumps up and down in happiness. "We did it Pyruff!" "Congratulations Cassie! You have earned the Blizzard Badge. And the first of the 13 gym badges." Frostbite states then Cassie takes a seat on the bench, and Sam steps up. "Can I battle you aswell?" He asks politely. "Of course, just give me a couple of minutes to heal up." She replies "Hold on, Cassie" Liam said to Cassie as he noticed a tiny glow which was starting to engulf Pyruff "It looks like Pyruff is acting strangely" Pyruff's tail becomes longer, his face and body become larger and distinctivly more firecer. Pyruff has evolved into Wolfire. "Pyruff evolved!" Liam gasped. His Pokemon gasped too. "Wolfire, the Wolf Pokemon and the evolved form of Pyruff. It's tail sends the most powerful of enemies paralyzed and can cause some serious damage in battle. Wolfire enjoys being around its trainer and has sworn loyalty to its trainer no matter what." Liam peered at the pokedex "Looks like Wolfire has learned a new move, check the pokedex to see what moves it knows now" he said to Cassie.